


Don't Look Now

by angelsandsacrificers



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Family, Repressed Memories, Talking, caring for each other, friends - Freeform, protecting, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandsacrificers/pseuds/angelsandsacrificers
Summary: Don’t look now, push it away, lock it up, keep it away.That’s all the Winchesters knew.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751650
Kudos: 6





	Don't Look Now

Don’t look now, but Dean is letting Cas seriously invade his personal space.

Don’t look now, but Sam is side-eyeing that freshly-ganked demon’s blood like it’s going to attack him.

Don’t look now, but Cas’s hands are shaking while he stares at his angel blade.

Don’t look now, but Sam keeps checking the radio to make sure Asia doesn’t show up. 

Don’t look now, but Dean keeps scratching his right arm.

Don’t look now, but Cas is looking forlornly at the Bible.

Don’t look now, push it away, lock it up, keep it away.

That’s all the Winchesters knew. That’s all they could teach Castiel.

All they knew was to keep it in because talking made it hurt. Because opening up and accepting it caused too much heartache. Because what will the only two people they can trust say? What will happen if they are torn apart? How can they continue purely alone? They know it is better to travel together, but carry alone.

That is, until they snap.

Look now because Dean is telling Cas how much he means to him, and Cas hugs him and lets Dean know he thought he was alone in the feeling.

Look now because Sam is tearfully telling Dean that sometimes he _craves_ , and Dean lets him know how proud he is of Sam to walk away.

Look now because Cas is telling Sam about all the times he’s lost an army, and Sam hugs him and lets Cas know that he’s there for him.

Look now because Sam is singing along to every classic rock song that comes on with Dean, and Cas is starting to learn the lyrics.

Look now because Sam is giving Dean some lotion he found to help heal and moisturize the scratches, and Dean stops wanting to rip his arm off.

Look now because Cas is telling Sam and Dean all his favorite memories he had with his fallen brothers and sisters, and the brothers listen intently over “family” dinner.

All they’ve learned is to talk about it. Because opening up and sharing alleviates the pain. Showing the heartache to the other two reminds them there’s only so much they can handle. They let each other know that they’re not alone, that they’ll never be again. Look now because Team Free Will is the closest family in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, constructive criticism is super appreciated!


End file.
